Can I Hold Your Hand?
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: Dracon/Dron/whatever it's called xD Draco x Ron, One-shot/Fluff. I just couldn't get rid of the idea in my head - - Reviews are appreciated. Probably the weirdest pairing ever . . But I'm considering to do a whole story about this couple though :3


"Uhm...´" Ron finally broke the silence that had been over them for more than 30 minutes now. Not that it had been uncomfortable, they'd been sitting outside under the big three, away from all the people that still needed to get over the shock of seeing the two together. They were studying for the exams that was soon to come. Ron definitely needed it, but he couldn't concentrate on reading, with that boy in his presence. Grey eyes had finally run over the last words on the site, and now the boy looked up to meet Ron's gaze. The redhead looked down at the book in his lap, losing all the courage he'd been building up all by one. The other just sat there waiting, but when he realized that Ron wasn't gonna speak up, he got tired of waiting.

"What?" He asked, flipping a few blonde hairs out of his face. He waited a bit, but still got no answer. "Weasley, what was it?"

"I thought I told you to call me Ron." The redhead bursted out, but then sighed. "I just wanted to ask..." He stopped again, looking away. His cheeks were already taking on a bright red color.

"Come on, tell me." Draco replied, closing the book. This strange behaviour had started to get him curious. As Ron still didn't give him an answer, he put the book down on the grass, and got up on his knees, moving closer. He leaned in over the other boy, grabbing his cheeks with one hand, and forcing him to meet his eyes. Ron just slapped his hand away, before turning his head down. He was clearly embarrased by something. Draco sighed, and sat back. "Well, aren't you just the easiest to talk to."

"No, it's just that I..." Once more Ron lost it, and this time he dropped his book too, pulling up his knees, wrapping his arms around them, to keep the other from seeing his burning face, that was almost redder than his hair. Draco looked at him again. He didn't get it.

"Ron, you can tell me. You know you can." The boy said sweetly, trying another method to get the stubborn guy to give in. Of course Ron saw right through it, and it was wasted. "Damn it then, I'll go study somewhere else if it's so bothersome having me here." Draco got up, grabbing his things, and preparing to walk away. He really had no clue what could be so embarrasing to ask him. They'd been together for almost a month now, and had kissed several times. Draco had confessed his love first, and they'd talked everything through so there was nothing to act like that about. With a sigh, the blonde turned to leave, as the other boy finally spoke up.

"CanIHoldYourHand?" He was mumbling, and the startled Slytherin turned with confuse in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked, tilting his head, looking at his lover who hid his face even more.

"I asked if I could hold your hand." He muttered, but this time Draco heard it. He couldn't hold back a small giggle. Not the best thing to laugh about, since it only made the red ball curl up even more, looking like he was trying to grow into the tree and disappear.

"Moron." Draco smirked at the redhead.

"Hey, don't call me-!" Ron exclaimed as he finally looked up, but he was stopped in the middle of his sentence, surprised by the hand that was held out in front of him. He looked up at the blonde boy, who had his face turned the other way. Behind the paleness, he could tell the Slytherin was blushing too, if even just a little bit. Embarrased, Ron took his lover's hand, and let him pull him up. But opposite of what you would normally do, the blonde's hand tightened it's grip instead of letting go. Happy, but still blushing, Ron squeezed gently back. He grabbed his book with the other hand, preparing to go back to the castle. They still had plenty of time to walk hand in hand, before they'd have to let go so nobody would see them. But then again, who cared if they were seen? Everybody had figured out by now.

"Moron." Draco repeated, as he started walking, automatically pulling the other with him. This time the redhead gave no response, but just held tight on to his boyfriend's hand.


End file.
